


Passion

by Jude81, Kendrene



Series: The Cost of Peace [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Echo, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!P Abby, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Luna, Omega Raven, Oral Sex, Smut, dub-con, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Passion by Jude81.No one told Abby there was a Fifth Omega, and she was unprepared for the knock on her door.This is Luna/Abby, but it also had Clexa and Ranya, and a bit of Echo. And a lot of sin. This is the 3rd in The Cost of Peace series, and please make sure you check out Kendrene's Lubby fic: Alliance, which is the companion piece to this fic. It's excellent!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> So here it is! The Lubby/Sea Doctor pairing, also known as Luna/Abby. This is an ABO, and ABO's are inherently dub-con, however there isn't any violence, and everything is consensual. There is a lot of sin and feels. Also, please read the tags. There is anal sex in this. 
> 
> Also...is anyone interested in reading Becho (Bellamy/Echo) and Gurphy (Gustus/Murphy) stories? I do have plans for them, but if no one is interested, I might not bother to write them. They would follow the same pattern as the first three in this series, with the other couples having scenes. Please let me know in the comments.

  
Abby paced in the small hut that the Commander had offered her during her stay in Ton DC. It was only two rooms and small, but still big enough for her to eat up the space with long, angry strides. The hut was situated near the Great Hall, close enough that she could still feel Clarke’s heart beating like a frightened bird in her own chest, but far enough away that any attempt on her part to enter the Great Hall would be stopped by the phalanx of Beta guards surrounding the hall.

Hours had passed since she had shot the dose of heat inducers into her daughter’s veins, hours since a red hot brand had sizzled and burned against her pup’s flesh, and hours since she had been taken away to the Commander’s personal bedroom. She grit her teeth, a snarl rumbling chaotically in her chest. She curled her hands into fists, her nails biting deeply into the skin of her palms, but she didn’t notice.

Rage burned hotly through her blood, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had tasted aggression so thickly upon her tongue. Her muscles twitched uncontrollably under her skin, and she wondered how much of what she felt was Clarke, and how much was her own anger. Her stomach churned, and her mouth soured, and she knew as only a Sire could know. She hunched her shoulders, feeling the cold shiver down her spine, before it pooled at the base of her spine, warming slightly. The frantic beating in her chest spiked, and she gasped even as her cheeks flushed. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, attempting to hold back the tears. She breathed once, twice, and on the third breath, the anxious beating in her chest ended abruptly as if it had never existed.

She stood quietly in the room, her chest cold and hollow, and the only sound she could hear was the steady thump of her own heart. The fire burned brightly in the fireplace, the logs sparking like small exploding stars, but Abby didn’t feel the warmth. She was tumbling, free-falling in the void of space, and nothing could have prepared her for the severing of her connection to her pup. The tears dripped down her face. Clarke was gone. Mated to another Alpha, and Abby longed for the days when Clarke had still been her pup, when she had held her in her arms, cuddling her against her chest, pressed her nose into the warm, baby crook of her neck. Clarke had always smelled like she and Jake, but now she would smell like the Commander.

She pressed her fist to her mouth, and her shoulders shook.

**********************************  
Clarke opened her eyes. She had drifted off at some point, sometime after the third or maybe fourth round of fucking. She had lost track. She stretched slowly, groaning a little when she felt her spine pop and re-align. She could feel her heat simmering, slowly building up again, but her mind was still relatively clear, at least for a little while longer.

The candles had burned down low, and it was some time in the night, but she couldn’t tell how late or early it was. She rolled on to her side facing her mate’s back. She propped her head up on her elbow, sliding a little bit closer. The Alpha’s breathing didn’t change, but she didn’t think she was actually asleep, just resting. She gazed at the tattoo running down her back, the inked circles and lines. It was simple but beautiful. She reached out, tracing the lines of the tattoo, tracing the inked in circles with her finger.

She grinned when she saw the Alpha shiver slightly. It was gratifying to know that her touch excited the Alpha. “Lexa?”

“Hmmmm?” Lexa shifted slightly, her eyes still closed. She had awoken the moment Clarke’s eyes had opened, and her skin had prickled when she felt her mate’s heavy gaze slide across her naked body. And when she had felt Clarke’s fingers, gently trace her tattoo, her breath had caught in her chest, and she couldn’t suppress the shiver that had zinged down her spine. Even the slightest touch from her mate made her hypersensitive and aware of her.

“What does the tattoo mean?”

Lexa stiffened slightly and sighed. “It’s a long story, actually. And I will tell you about it later, Clarke. Just not right now. Can we talk about something else?” Her voice ended almost on a pleading note. She didn’t want to think about the circles on her back, about her fellow nightbloods who had fallen under her blade. Not now, not when she was newly mated, basking in the heaviness of her tired muscles and warmth in her belly.

Clarke frowned thoughtfully. There had been something in Lexa’s voice, a thread of sorrow, or even pain. She leaned forward slightly, inhaling deeply, but as quietly as she could. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she could just taste the edge of despair from her mate. She whined and reached out, pressing her body against Lexa’s. Her arms slid around the Alpha’s waist, and she buried her nose in her thick, brown tresses. She whirred deep in her chest, desperate to soothe her mate, to chase away whatever demons that she could feel lurking.

She pressed against the smooth curve of Lexa’s bottom, inhaling her mate’s scent, relaxing when she realized that the despair and pain she had smelled had dissipated. She nuzzled her face into the warmth of Lexa’s neck, as she felt her Heat starting to nip at her bones.

“We don’t have to talk at all.”

Lexa smiled, her eyes brightening when she felt her mate’s whirr slide across her skin, like a warm blanket on a cold night. She pushed back in Clarke’s arms, purrs spilling out of her chest, as her Alpha accepted her mate’s comfort.

She rolled over in Clarke’s arms after a moment, her hand finding Clarke’s, twining their fingers together. She pressed her mouth mouth against Clarke’s, as she half-rolled on top of her. She kissed her gently, her eyes fluttering shut, as she drank her in, filled all of her senses with Clarke. She purred in contentment, her heart filled with Clarke.

*******************************  
She was laying on the bed, watching the long shadows flicker and dance across the ceiling. She could faintly hear the din of people in the center of the village celebrating the Alliance. She knew some of the Skaikru had joined their new allies, but she couldn’t bring herself to celebrate. She’d sacrificed her own pup for this peace, and she cursed herself for not finding another way.

Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it, not wanting to outside to look for food and possibly run into revelers. Besides, she wasn’t sure she would be able to control the aggression running through her body. She was still unsettled at the severing of the connection to her pup, and she mourned Clarke as if she had died. She knew someday their connection would be severed, but she hadn’t realized it would leave her so empty, just as empty as when Jake had died.

So preoccupied was she with her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open, and it wasn’t until the intruder was already half-way across the outer room that Abby realized someone had entered the hut. She growled in warning, rolling off the bed to her feet.

She stepped into the outer room, freezing at the sight of the stranger setting a basked on the table in front of the fireplace. The stranger didn’t bother to look up, but just began to unpack the basket, setting each item on the table.

Abby sniffed, inhaling sharply. Omega. The woman at her table was an Omega, and she smelled like sunlight and brine. She nose wrinkled slightly, her brow furrowed as she tried to identify the brine. It reminded her of the sterile saline solutions that she used to make on the Ark for her patients, but this brine was thick and rich, brimming with strange life. It was heavy and strange in her nose, but slightly intoxicating, and she stepped further into the room, her mouth open enough to draw the Omega’s scent onto her tongue. She shuddered slightly, the taste of the Omega was a teasing wisp, and she ached to draw it deep into her lungs and keep it for herself. Scenting an Omega had never caused such a reaction before, had never made her tremble and burn, had never made her long for something out of reach. Not even when she had been with Jake.

She jerked sharply when she smelled the wound. A burn. She hissed under her breath, recognizing the smell of medicine and burned flesh. The Omega had been branded. Abby inched her way to the fire, her gaze never leaving the woman who was still bent over the table, seeming to pay her no mind.

“I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry.”

The Omega finally looked up from the table. She had deliberately refrained from looking at the agitated Alpha. She had wanted to give Abby the chance to scent her, to realize that she wasn’t a threat to her. But she had known the exact moment when Abby had smelled and identified the brand. And the Alpha’s aggression had spiked, more than the Omega had thought would happen.

“Who are you, and why are you here?”

She pushed her hair away from her face, before letting one hand fall to her hip. She held out her other arm to Abby, “I am Luna kom Floukru. I am the chief of the Floukru.”

Abby hesitated for a moment, letting her gaze drift over the Omega, cataloguing everything. She was young, but older than Clarke. She guessed she was in her late twenties, but she knew the grounders didn’t really keep track of age, so the Omega probably didn’t even know how old she was. Her eyes were dark with swirls of gold running through them. Her hair was dark brown but with flashes of deep red buried in the mass of curls. Feathers hung from her hair, and brightly colored rags were tied around her wrists. Her arms were long and slender but with tightly corded muscle. She was just a little taller than Abby but a little slimmer, and she smelled...Abby inhaled sharply again, her mind clouding as the Omega’s scent swamped her, flushing across her skin. The Omega’s Heat was near, probably only a few days away. Abby could almost taste the very first flush of it.

Abby opened her eyes, heat staining her cheeks when she realized how blatantly she had been scenting the Omega. At least she’d had the good manners to not rush the Omega and press her face into the inviting, dark space between her neck and shoulder. She shifted uneasily, feeling her cock twitch between her legs. She snarled a little, not enjoying the feel of her Alpha taking notice of the girl. But it had been so long, so very long since she had scented an Omega on the precipice of their Heat. She had forgotten what the first wisps tasted like, how they curled around the tongue, redolent with promise, tasting faintly sweet, just enough to tease, and never enough to satisfy.

The air in the small hut felt heavy against her skin, and she shifted uneasily, tensing when she felt her cock tighten the smallest bit more. The Omega was clouding her thinking too much, was throwing her off-balance, and the feeling of being adrift was not something to which she was accustomed. She shook her head, gritting her teeth. She was an Alpha, a doctor. Not mere slip of an Omega, no matter how tantalizing would keep her off balance.

She realized the woman was still holding out her arm in typical grounder greeting, and she reluctantly grabbed her arm just under the girl’s elbow. She was surprised when the omega suddenly stepped into her, her nose pressing against the skin of her neck, and she yelped in surprise, even as she shuddered at the feel of the girl’s hot breath skating across her sensitive skin.

Luna hadn’t been able to resist. Abby’s scent was strangely cold and metallic, but there was something warm and rich buried underneath it. She was certain Abby’s natural scent was buried under layers of artificial scent that had been part of her world up in the metal box. She yearned to bring it out, strip away the cold, empty artifice and discover where Abby lived. She nuzzled the gland under Abby’s jaw, able to feel the fading mating scar. Her mouth watered at the thought of tearing open the gland, erasing the original scar with her own, with her bite, her mark.

Abby’s hands automatically fell to the omega’s hips, and she craned her neck slightly, giving the omega more access. She realized almost immediately that she had caved without even a whimper, allowing the Omega to scent her, to greet her in such an intimate manner. It went against all Alpha/Omega social constructs. It was the height of rudeness to scent someone so intimately and blatantly, and yet, she couldn’t help but acknowledge the sensuality of the gesture, the boldness of the first step in the mating dance.

She jerked back, letting her hands fall from Luna’s hips. Mating. The omega had intimated her desire, her unspoken request. Her presence here wasn’t an accident, nor a simple desire to bring the leader of her knew allies food. Luna had come with a specific purpose, and Abby’s stomach clenched at the thought of what it could be.

Luna stepped away from Abby, giving the Alpha room to breathe. She knew she had overstepped, and she could smell the Alpha’s anger building. Her anger lacked heat, it was cold and dry, but it burned the air around Luna nevertheless. She licked her lips, backing up slowly, dropping her head in submission. She waited patiently, knowing that Abby wasn’t the type of Alpha to attack, at least not with her fists.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” She kept her voice soft so the Alpha wouldn’t feel threatened.

Abby sighed in pique. Her anger dimming. There was something about the Omega. Even with her head down, the wild curly hair shielding her face from Abby’s eyes, she could tell the Omega was sincere. She was sorry that she had made Abby uncomfortable, but the omega wasn’t sorry for her actions, only that it resulted in Abby’s discomfort.

“You are only sorry that I didn’t like it,” muttered Abby as she crossed her arms over her chest, not willing to let the girl off the hook so easily, despite the fact that it was a blatant lie. She had liked it. Too much. Her Alpha had preened a little that such an Omega, unmated and ripe, would take notice of her, would make her intentions known so brazenly.

Luna smiled and lifted her head, pursing her lips thoughtfully at Abby. “Would you like to eat?” She smiled at the confusion that flickered across Abby’s face. She wasn’t going to let the Alpha pull her into an argument, one that neither would win. Besides, a hungry Alpha was an unreasonable Alpha.

Abby cocked her head, brow furrowed as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. She let her arms fall to her side, as she contemplated her next move. It was obvious that the omega was adept at handling people, or maybe it was just Alphas. She supposed she should be angry at the careful manipulation, but she was curious and willing to follow the omega’s lead, if for no other reason that she was hungry.

She nodded and stepped forward to pull a chair out from the table, but a slim hand fell on top of her own, effectively freezing her in place.

“Let me,” murmured Luna, who had moved so quickly and silently that Abby hadn’t even realized that the Omega was just barely pressing into her back, until she was already there. She nodded dumbly, her mind focusing on the puffs of air near her cheek, at the way the strong, slim hand felt atop her own. The omega had long, slender fingers, but they were strong.

Luna smiled and reached around Abby, pulling the chair out, forcing Abby to back up half a step and straight into Luna’s arms. She was tempted to wrap her arms around the Alpha’s waist, but she didn’t think the Alpha would reciprocate, and might only irritate her more. She was going to have to convince this Alpha that she wanted Luna, that she would be happy with Luna.

Luna backed up a step, smiling when Abby moved with her, still pressing into Luna’s front. Once the chair was out enough, Luna pressed her hips into Abby’s bottom and turned her hips slightly, guiding Abby to follow her motion. She chuckled lightly under her breath when the Alpha stumbled around to the side of the chair, plopping into it, as Luna pushed it forward again.

The blush staining the Alpha’s cheeks was becoming Luna’s favorite shade of red, but she decided to keep that to herself. For now.

She waited for Luna to sit before turning her attention to the food. Bread, berries, and some kind of savory meat. She didn’t make a move towards the food though, unsure really what to choose, or even what the protocol was here. She knew the grounders treated their Omegas differently. On the Ark, Alphas always ate first, a system that she did not agree with, so she waited patiently for Luna.

Luna could see the indecision in the Alpha’s eyes, and she was surprised but pleased to realize that Abby was waiting for her. She knew that the these Alphas always ate first, received the best of everything before their Omegas, it was different in grounder culture, but Luna had been prepared for Abby to act like the other Skaikru Alphas. She smiled and picked up the chunk of bread handing it to Abby before she scooped up a few berries for herself, popping them into her mouth.

Abby nodded slightly, tearing off a piece and popping it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly, too out of sorts to really enjoy the rich, nutty flavor. Something nagged at her though, itching at the back of her neck.

“Why does your flesh smell like it’s been burned?” She set the bread down on the table, fixing Luna with a hard stare. She already had figured out the girl had been branded, but what she needed to know was why.

Luna picked up a banana, peeling it as she leaned her elbows on the table. She wondered if the Alpha was really ready to hear what she said, but she knew she needed to tell her at some point. “It smells like it was burned, because it was.”

Abby huffed in irritation, already recognizing the playful lilt in the omega’s voice. She was too tense to appreciate it though. “You’ve been branded. Now tell me why.” Her voice was firm, almost hard, and the omega’s eyes widened before she slowly nodded.

“I am the Fifth Omega.” She shrugged, before wrapping her lips around the head of the banana. She sucked on it slightly, before dragging it out of her mouth. She licked her lips before turning her attention to the wet, softened end of the banana.

“The alliance called for five Omegas to seal it. Each Omega to be branded with a glyph representing one of the five points of the treaty. Clarke was branded with the Glyph of Healing, Raven with the Glyph of Nourishment, Octavia with the Glyph of the Warrior, Murphy with the Glyph of Loyalty, and I was branded with the Glyph of Reciprocity. The final point.”

Abby almost missed Luna’s explanation as she watched the omega trail her tongue along the length of the banana before sucking on the tip again. She felt the heat coil in her belly, and her cock swell in her pants. She grunted and crossed her legs, trying to alleviate the pressure that was slowly building.

She tore her gaze away from Luna’s enticing mouth, cursing her Alpha, and reigning in her growing desire. She took a few deep, calming breaths. “I don’t understand.”

Luna smiled, deciding to have mercy on the clearly uncomfortable and aroused Alpha. She abruptly bit sharply into the banana, smirking at the way the Alpha winced. “I guess you could say I represent the final step. The Coalition has much to offer, we are not simply going to take from you.” She held up her hand, forestalling Abby’s next words, already knowing what the Alpha would say.

“I know it may seem like that is what we have done. Heda has taken four of your prime Omegas, but I am the proof of Reciprocity.” She waved her hand in the air at herself, lifting one thin shoulder in a half-shrug.

She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “There is actually more to the Glyph of Reciprocity.” When Abby frowned at her and then nodded, she continued. “It often also represents Rebirth or Propagation.”

At Abby’s confused frown, she chuckled and leaned forward, whispering loudly, “Pups, Abby. Pups will be born of the five unions cementing the alliance. And we shall have a lasting peace.” She leaned back, smiling at Abby’s flabbergasted look.

Abby didn’t even know why she was so surprised by what Luna had told her. Of course it made sense that pups would be born. She grit her teeth at the thought of the Commander filling her own pup’s belly with seed that would take root and flourish. But when she imagined Clarke with her own pups, she deflated. It was the cycle of life, and she knew Clarke would be a wonderful mother, and she would have grandpups. She snorted at the thought. This just wasn’t how she had wished it for Clarke.

She looked down at the table, rubbing her fingertips over the rough wood, lost in thought. She picked at a sliver, worrying it with her fingernail until it finally dawned on her what had truly been nagging at her.

“Why are you here?” She blurted out, her eyes wide, her heart ricocheting in her chest.  
Luna leaned back in her seat, carefully setting the rest of the banana down. She hadn’t been hungry. She had just wanted to tease the Alpha. But now it appeared that Abby had finally put the pieces together.

“Because I am to be your mate,” she stated carefully, her gaze never leaving Abby’s. “Reciprocity,” she murmured before winking at Abby.

Abby’s mouth dropped open. She had known it even as she had asked, but still hearing the words was like being suddenly doused in freezing cold water. She could barely breathe, and her hands shook. She shoved her chair back, stumbling to her feet, resting her palms on the table while she tried not to hyperventilate.

Luna stood up slowly, making no sudden moves. She knew the Alpha wasn’t going to take it particularly well, and while she didn’t believe Abby was overly aggressive, she had been wrong before.

“Abby…”

“Don’t,” Abby grit out, waving the girl away. She needed to think, and she couldn’t do that when Luna was too close.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She dug her fingers into the wood of the table, but within a few moments she started to relax, her mind slightly foggy. She felt warm, almost soothed. Her head snapped up immediately, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Stop. Now.” She was surprised it had taken a few moments to sense the pheromones the Omega was pumping out, and she was even more surprised at how subtle the omega had been about it.

Luna pulled back, nodding slowly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Abby snorted. “Yes, you did.” She pushed herself up so she was standing. “I don’t accept.”

Luna sighed, cursing Lexa under her breath. Heda might have been her friend, but it was obvious she hadn’t explained the Fifth Omega to Abby.

“Did noone tell you about the Fifth Omega?” When Abby shook her head in confusion, Luna pressed “Not even Titus? You know...the annoying, whiny bald Beta?”

Abby chuckled. The description was more than apt. “No, no,” she shook her head sighing heavily, shifting before she suddenly stopped, her brow furrowed. “Wait...Kane...Kane mentioned something about one of the grounder leaders expressing concern about us being unmated?” She frowned again. No, that didn’t seem right. She shook her head. She had only been half listening to Kane when he had told her, too concerned with what was happening to Clarke and the rest of the Omegas.

“You are the leader of your people. It is unfitting that a leader such as yourself does not have a mate.”

Abby growled, “I had a mate.”

Luna nodded, her eyes warm and kind as the Alpha shifted again, clearly uncomfortable; “I know. But your mate is gone.” She walked around the end of the table to stand near Abby, resting her hip against the table. “Life is hard down here. It is often too short. Villages and clans look to their leaders for stability. And there is nothing more stable than the family group: a mate and pups. A village with pups is a strong village. A Clan with mated Alphas and Omegas is a strong clan.”

Abby nodded dully. It made sense. Too much sense. Perfect sense. She inhaled deeply, flushing at the rich scent of the omega.

Luna inched closer, “Heda has been after me for a while now to choose a mate. But I hadn’t found anyone that I found interesting enough to submit to. I have never wanted a bite before.” She moved closer, until she was only inches from Abby. Her hand rested on the table as did Abby’s, and she reached out, ghosting her fingertips across the back of the Alpha’s hand before covering it lightly with her own.

“Not until now anyway,” she whispered, leaning in, her nose brushing against Abby’s chin. She tilted her face just enough to press a light kiss to Abby’s chin before pressing her lips a little more firmly along her jaw line.

“I wasn’t Heda’s first pick,” she murmured, “Heda had chosen an Omega male. She knew your first mate had been an Omega Male. And she didn’t want to force me.” She took a deep breath, before pressing her body into Abby’s.

She slipped her hands around Abby’s waist, carefully pulling Abby into her, pressing against her bulge. “But I asked,” she breathed against Abby’s cheek, dusting gentle kisses along her face. “I had seen you, asked about you….I want to be your mate.” There was more to it than that, but she wasn't sure how to explain to Abby that the Alpha had called to her from across the village, that her dreams had been filled with an Alpha falling from the Skai. The full truth could wait. She pressed her mouth against Abby’s flicking her tongue against the Alpha’s pressed lips, gently teasing and coaxing Abby to relax.

Abby could barely think, the Omega’s pheromones filling the room, but she could tell Luna wasn’t forcing them. They were filling the room naturally, and she could scent the truth of her words. She nodded jerkily, opening her mouth to Luna’s insistent tongue. Her hands grasped the omega’s hips, pulling her tighter into her own body, dragging her pelvis along her bulge.

It had been so long, since she had felt the embrace of an Omega, not since Jake’s death, not since before then. She had loved Jake, but their mating had never been passionate. They had been friends since childhood, and maybe they had been too comfortable with each other. He had only wanted sex during his heats. And once he had become pregnant and birthed Clarke, he no longer wanted to have heats. He had gone on suppressants, and it was rare that they had shared a heat again. She knew Jake had loved her, but she often thought it had been more like a friend. His death had still left a hollow space in her chest, and she had mourned him.

And despite the sheer ridiculousness of the moment she felt herself trapped in, she couldn’t resist the flicker of hope in her chest. She’d been alone for too long, and now that her connection to her pup had been severed, she was all to aware of the aching loneliness that she could no longer bury under her work and her duties as a Sire.

Perhaps there was something here.

**************************  
She pumped her hips hard, reveling in the sound of her skin slapping against his ass. She could feel the button deep inside of him, and every time the head of her cock scraped over it, he whined and shook. He was beautiful like this, on his knees, his head buried in his forearms, his dark curls plastered to his wet face and neck. He strained and writhed under her relentless pounding, and never had it felt so good to be buried so deeply inside of someone.

She normally only fucked betas or omegas, never an Alpha, but there had been something about this strong, angry Alpha that had called to her, whispered across her skin, and made her blood tingle. She had demanded him with all the harsh arrogance of her Azgeda blood, and he had protested vehemently, but there had been something lurking in his dark eyes, some sort of desperate desire. It had been surprisingly easy to make him bend to her will, to make him submit. And even as he had glared at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every angry huff, he had licked his lips, scenting her, his dark eyes glowing harshly in his lean face.

He had snarled, but it rang hollow, and when she had led him to her hut, pushed him through the door, he had turned quickly on her, throwing himself at her. They had grappled briefly, and despite him being bigger, he had been no match for her strength and training. She hadn’t even needed to use her pheromones, and soon he was on his knees in front of her. And even if he didn’t want to admit it, he was right where he wanted to be.

She had eyed him carefully, letting her gaze rove over the shirt plastered to his chest, the heat in his cheeks, the sparking of his dark eyes. And then she had told him exactly what she wanted from him, and what she would give him in return. As far as she was concerned he was her’s now, but still she didn’t want to take him violently or so reluctantly. So she had stepped around him, busying herself at the fireplace, lighting the kindling and coaxing the fire to life.

She heard him clamber to his feet, his words spilling past his lips, and she had smiled, her back to him. She had stood, stripping off her shirt and when she turned back to him, arching her eyebrows and smirking at him, it had only taken a moment for his cock to present itself, and he was reaching for her before he even realized what he was doing.

She groaned as she gripped his ass in her hands. She pulled his cheeks apart, watching as her cock disappeared in and out as she pumped her hips. She licked her lips. She could taste his heavy musk in the air, and she panted lightly as the pressure built in her cock. She withdrew almost all the way out, before plunging hard back into him. She held herself tightly, her hips flush with his ass, and she draped herself over his back, her breasts pushing into the strong muscles of his back. She nuzzled the back of his neck, biting him gently, before kissing and licking the back of his shoulders while he squirmed and groaned under her. She could feel him clenching rhythmically around her cock. He was doing it deliberately, and she could feel her cock twitch heavily.

“Do you want me to cum inside of you, fill you with my seed?” Her voice was light, almost teasing; and he stiffened under her, while she sucked on the muscle where his shoulder met his neck. He panted and nodded his head.

“Say it,” she whispered harshly against his ear, as she jogged her hips forward.

“Do it. Please,” he groaned, abandoning his pride.

Bellamy only ever fucked Beta women, and he had never imagined he would allow another Alpha to take him, to ruin him so thoroughly. He could feel the edge of his orgasm, his cock bouncing between his legs. She had ordered him not to touch himself, and he hadn’t even questioned it, but had simply obeyed. And when she had cooed in his ear, licking the rim of it, he had shuddered, his Alpha purring at her praise. His balls were tight, and he needed to cum. He was dripping on the furs, and she was buried so deeply inside of him that he wanted to scream from the pressure. At first it had hurt, but it had quickly turned into a deep, penetrating warmth, and his muscles quivered and sang under her onslaught.

“Please,” he whimpered as he shook, trying to draw her deeper into himself. “I need to cum.” He needed to feel her cum inside of him, and he knew it would tip him over the edge. He groaned when he felt her pull out, and when her hand wrapped around his cock, lazily pumping him, he groaned and widened his legs, raising his ass even further into the air.

Echo thrust hard inside of him, pumping his cock, before she leaned down whispering in his ear, “Cum for me.” She squeezed him once, and his cocked twitched heavily in her hand, as he spurted onto the furs. He bore down hard on her cock, and she groaned as she came inside of him, painting him in long threads of cum. He milked her cock, pulling every lost drop from her, and when he collapsed onto the furs, he took her with him.

He lay there panting into the furs, grimacing at the feel of the sticky furs against his belly. She was still buried deep inside of him, and there was something almost soothing about her being inside of him. He supposed he should feel humiliated, but he was wise enough to realize that he had never come so hard in his life. He had never felt such pleasure, and his Alpha was curiously sated, content even in the arms of this Azgeda General, who had thoroughly made him her’s. There was something almost peaceful about not having to decide, to have his control stripped from him. He yawned, enjoying the weight of her warmth on his back, and his last thought before he fell asleep was that maybe he had finally found a place for himself on Earth.

***************************  
“You’re too young.”

“We don’t know each other.”

“This is coming from your Heat, you aren’t thinking logically or reasonably.”

“I don’t want more pups.”

“We are too different.”

Luna sat in the chair, elbow on the table, her head propped up in her hand while she listened patiently to the Alpha ranting and pacing in front of her. It had been going on now long enough that the shadows had noticeably lengthened in the hut. She waited a few more minutes, biding her time until she noticed Abby’s gestures becoming smaller, her strides shortening, until the Alpha finally ground to a halt in front of Luna.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” Abby huffed, hands on her hips, chest heaving with frustrated spurts of air escaping past her lips.

Luna smiled a little before standing. She tapped her fingers on the table, giving the Alpha another minute to relax. She stepped closer to Abby, gently invading her space, tilting her head enough to offer her neck.

“I’m not too young. Most omegas have had at least one or two litters by the time they reach my age.” She reached out, letting her hands rest lightly on Abby’s hips. “We have a lifetime to get to know each other, and I know everything I need to know about your for now.” She skimmed her fingertips lightly down the sides of Abby’s thighs, and then up and over, pressing just enough for Abby to feel her.

“My Heat won’t arrive for a few more days. You agreed to this Alliance, and you need to fulfill your part of the treaty. If you don’t, the Alliance will fail. Where is the logic in letting this war continue?” She pressed herself fully against Abby, gently kissing along her chin and jawline. She smiled at the feel of the Alpha shivering against her.

“Pups aren’t a requirement. I don’t need pups, Abby. I wouldn’t mind them, but I don’t need them if you don’t.” She pulled back slightly, smirking at the way Abby’s fingers caught at her shirt. She wrapped her hands around Abby’s, bringing them to her lips and pressing gentle kisses between the knuckles, before she dropped them, surprising the Alpha once again, making her neck and cheeks blossom red.

Surprise and embarrassment were quickly becoming Abby’s new companions. She didn’t know what to make of this flirtatious, strong-willed Omega, who simply refused to listen to any of the words that fell from Abby’s lips, any of her protestations. And Abby supposed she couldn’t entirely blame the Omega, as her own protestations sounded weak to her own ears.

She rubbed her fingers across her forehead, trying to rid herself of the headache that was slowly forming. She pinched the bridge of her nose, in an effort to concentrate on something other than the warm, inviting smell of the Omega. What worried her was her desire to simply give in to the laughing eyes, the quirking lips, and the gentle fingers that kept reaching out to trace the back of her hand or squeeze her forearm. The Omega wasn’t even in Heat yet, and Abby could already feel her defenses falling apart under Luna’s gentle but firm onslaught.

She was pulled roughly from her thoughts when Luna reached up and started to unlace the ties that held her shirt together. The omega pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor at Abby’s feet. She didn’t wear any bindings beneath, and she took a step back, watching as Abby’s eyes darkened as she stepped towards Luna.

Of all the things Abby had been expecting, Luna suddenly disrobing was not one of them. She let her gaze slide over the omega’s delicate collarbone, her full breasts topped with dark brown nipples, her smooth belly that had a slight curve to it. She stepped towards her, her fingers reaching out, but the omega eluded her grasp, and her fingers barely scraped warm skin.

Luna slipped around Abby, drawing the woman to her as she moved past her to the smaller room. She unlaced her pants as she went, carefully slipping out of her soft leather shoes. She could hear the Alpha hesitate behind her, and she turned beckoning to her.

“Don’t you want to hear the rest of my argument?”

Abby nodded dumbly as she followed the omega into the smaller room, followed her right to the bed and stood there watching as Luna pulled off her pants, leaving her entirely naked. Abby gulped harshly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She could feel herself harden fully, and she realized she didn’t particularly want to protest anymore, not when it had been so long since she’d felt the warmth of another body, had felt lips pressed against her skin, since she had looked deeply into someone else’s eyes. She could smell the omega, could smell the light sheen of pheromones. She smelled sweet, light almost fruity, laced with sun and brine.

Luna smiled, her dark eyes glinting in the single candle that lit the room. She sat back on the bed, spreading her legs, running her fingers up her thighs. She held out both her hands to Abby, gently willing the Alpha to grasp them, and when she did, she tugged her between her legs.

Luna wrapped her arms around the back of Abby’s legs, her forearms under the swell of Abby’s ass. She rested her chin on Abby’s stomach looking up at her, laughing quietly. “Such a reluctant Alpha, such a beautiful Alpha,” she murmured as she looked back down, pressing open mouthed kisses to Abby’s clothed stomach.

She rubbed her cheek against the coarse shirt before looking up at Abby again, scrunching her nose in faux disgust. “Your shirt is rough. You should take it off,” she teased as she wiggled her eyebrows at the Alpha, hoping to set her at ease so she didn’t turn and bolt from the room.

Abby arched an eyebrow at the girl, secretly charmed by her teasing and bit of sass. “Perhaps you should take it off me. Hmmmmm?” She pressed her lips together, smirking at the look of surprise that flashed across the girl’s face.

Luna nodded eagerly, her fingers immediately slipping under Abby’s shirt. She grabbed it and stood, pulling it off in one smooth motion. She pressed herself against Abby, her palms resting against Abby’s back, pressing the Alpha lightly into her own body. She frowned at the way the remaining cloth scraped across her hard nipples. She sighed and pulled back, her fingers picking at the straps of the garment.

“What exactly is this?” She knew what it was supposed to do, but she had never seen one quite like it before. She pouted as she pulled the straps down Abby’s shoulder, huffing when it didn’t simply fall off. She tugged lightly at the front of it, her frown deepening before Abby quickly covered her hand with her own.

“It’s a brassiere, or bra. You don’t have them?”

Luna shrugged, “Not like this. We wear bindings, long strips of cloth that we wrap around our chests.” She smiled a little, her dark eyes twinkling, “helps hold everything in place when you’re running.”

“You run a lot?”

Luna didn’t reply for a moment, her gaze fixed on Abby’s cleavage, as she played with the shell of the cups, tracing the edges with her fingertips, grazing lightly against Abby’s skin. She shrugged again, “Running in a way of life. We are always running from one threat or another.”

The omega’s voice was quiet, too quiet, her boundless energy suddenly restrained by memories that Abby was wise enough to understand were not for her to know. She grasped Luna’s chin, pulling the girl’s face to her’s, and pressing her lips lightly against the omega’s. She smiled when the omega eagerly pressed into her, her arms wrapping tightly around Abby’s back.

Abby nibbled and licked at the girl’s lips muttering, “It unfastens in the back,” between kisses. Abby continued to kiss and nibble along the omega’s jawline, enjoying the taste of her skin, both sweet and salty. So preoccupied was she with the smell and taste of the girl’s neck, that she didn’t immediately register the loud ripping sound, or the way the bra was suddenly torn from her chest.

She jerked back abruptly, her mouth falling open slightly in astonishment as her bra fell off her shoulders and slid down her arms. She stepped out of Luna’s grasping arms, ignoring the whine from the omega as she let her ruined bra slide into her hands. The hooks were completely torn off in the back, and she rolled her eyes in exasperation, “This was the only one I had! You didn’t need to tear it!”

Luna pouted, pressing into Abby again, “Yes, I did. It was my enemy. And I slayed it,” she said in all seriousness before nuzzling her face in the warmth of Abby’s neck.

Abby was left with little choice but to toss it aside as her arms were full of an insistent omega rubbing up against her. She pulled the girl closer to her, her hands running up and down the smooth back, her fingertips catching on a raised scar about four inches long. The girl stiffened, and Abby quickly moved past the scar, mapping the rest of her back and shoulders with long fingers. She pulled and pushed at the muscles, her doctor’s mind cataloguing the strength in the girl.

She raised her hands, cupping the back of the omega’s neck, pulling her mouth to her own, licking at her lips, demanding entrance. The girl pressed her lips together, smirking at Abby, and Abby growled in warning, her teeth clacking at the air in front of the omega’s lips.

“You’ve teased me enough, Omega,” huffed Abby in irritation that felt more like charmed exasperation.

“I haven’t even begun to tease you, Alpha,” husked Luna, as she pushed her hand between them, boldly cupping Abby’s bulge. She pressed her hand against her, squeezing gently while Abby jerked her hips and pressed harder into her hand.

She sat back down on the bed, pulling Abby closer to her, wrapping her arms around the back of Abby’s thighs, so she couldn’t pull away from her. “You’re beautiful, Abby,” murmured Luna as she pressed her lips to the smooth skin of Abby’s belly, licking and nipping gently.

Abby shuddered, the girl’s touch plucking at her restraint, and leaving her will in tatters. She blushed though at the girl’s soft words, suddenly very conscious of the fact that her body was not that of a young Alpha’s in their prime. Her lean body had given way to the toils of time, and where once she was firm and lean muscle, now she was gently curved.

“I’m probably not the Alpha you dreamed of,” she muttered ruefully as she slipped her hands in Luna’s wild mane, enjoying the feel of the heavy curls slipping through her fingers.

Luna hesitated a moment, her face lightly pressed into Abby’s belly. She looked up, tilting her head way back, drinking in the sight of the Alpha’s soft hazel eyes, staring down at her in mild trepidation. It broke her heart a little, seeing the Alpha, her Alpha so uncertain in the face of Luna’s youth.

“Oh, Abby,” she sighed, a bittersweet smile tugging at her lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of you, waiting for you to leave the stars, to find your way to me.” She stood up, pulling Abby firmly into the cradle of her body, dusting soft kisses along her collarbone, neck, and cheeks.

“I’ve been waiting such a long time, please don’t make me wait anymore,” she pleaded gently.

Abby could only nod, her words sticking sharply in her throat, her tongue too unwieldy to coax them past her lips. She was amazed, uprooted by the sincerity in Luna’s voice, by the loving press of her lips against her heated skin. She cupped the girl’s face in her hands, noting the beautiful dips and angles of her face, the dark glinting eyes, the cheeky quirk of her lips; and for the first time in longer than she could remember, she felt at peace with her decision.

“Mate with me?”

Abby felt the words against the skin of her neck more than she heard them, but she nodded, breathing out her answer in a rush, “Yes.”

Luna giggled, lifting her face out of the warmth of Abby’s neck, leaning down and leaving heavy, wet kisses along her shoulders and breasts, breathing hotly over Abby’s hard nipples. She nipped at them in turn, dropping kisses around the nipples before tugging one into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue. She suckled rhymically, enjoying the way it hardened even more in her mouth.

Abby groaned, pulling Luna away from her breast, bringing the girl’s face to her own, while she nipped at her lips. She pressed her mouth to Luna’s, enjoying the way the girl immediately opened for her, pulling her tongue into her warmth. They kissed, tongues tangling with each other, while Luna’s hands found Abby’s pants, unbuckling them and rolling them down her thighs.

She sat back down on the bed, tugging Abby’s pants down, while the Alpha grabbed onto her shoulders to steady herself. Soon they had managed to get Abby’s pants off, and Abby kicked them away, turning her attention back to Luna, only to gasp harshly and choke on her own breath.

Luna smirked, as she pressed her tongue against the head of Abby’s cock through her underwear. She could taste the wet spot forming from the pre-cum, and she nibbled down the length of Abby’s cock, palming her balls and lightly squeezing them, while the Alpha groaned and pressed her hips forward.

Abby groaned at the pounding in her cock, at the pressure of Luna’s mouth. She reluctantly pushed the girl away, pushing her back on to the bed, happy when she scooted up, and Abby followed her on to the bed, grabbing her under her knees and dragging her towards her. She fit her hips between Luna’s thighs, balancing her weight on her hands as she bent down, kissing along the omega’s breasts, before lowering her full weight on top of her, and grinding her bulge against the omega’s sex.

“So how do you feel about the back?”

“The back?” Abby couldn’t keep the confusion out of her voice, but she becoming more and more distracted with the way the omega kept raising her hips off the bed and pressing into her.

“Yes, the back.” Luna pulled her away a little, letting her hips rest on the bed. She needed the Alpha’s full attention. “I’m a natblida.”

Abby raised herself up on her hands and then sat back on her heels with a grunt. Her cock ached, and she could feel the pre-cum dripping into her underwear, sticking to her skin. It was uncomfortable, and she wanted nothing more than to tear off her underwear and lose herself in the promising heat of Luna’s body.

“Natblida? Oh,” she nodded remembering now what she’d learned over the months of war, “some of you have black blood, it’s a gene mutation,” she shrugged, rubbing her palms up and down Luna’s naked thighs. “It doesn’t seem to hurt you, it won’t hurt me.”

She leaned down but was stopped by a firm hand to her chest. She huffed in exasperation, but sat back on her heels, out of sorts at being denied again. She slid her hands between Luna’s thighs, smirking when the girl immediately opened them wider for her.

“Abby, natblidas are very fertile.”

Abby froze for a moment, looking up and catching Luna’s gaze. The omega was biting at her lower lip, looking suddenly nervous.

Abby nodded slowly, “so...even though you aren’t in heat, you will get pregnant?”

Luna nodded sheepishly, “Unless you think your can pull out in time, but I doubt it.” She quirked her eyebrow at Abby, chuckling at the Alpha’s irritated huff.

Abby blushed, despite huffing at the girl. She was correct. It would not be possible to pull out. It had been too long since she had been wrapped up in someone else, and there was something about this girl that called to her, called to her Alpha despite her not being in heat yet. She growled lightly as she stared down at Luna’s belly, imagining it swollen with her pups. She licked her lips, her cock aching even more.

“Our tea works fairly well for most omegas, but not very well for natblidas,” Luna shrugged. “Do you have tea?”

Abby nodded slowly, “we have birth control, we still have some at Arkadia. But it takes a week for it to take effect.” She bit her lip hard, her Alpha growling petulantly in her chest. Her Alpha was not going to wait for the trip back to Arkadia and then an additional week. This omega was her’s. Was her’s now.

“What is the back?”

Luna smiled and sat up, pulling her legs towards her chest, ignoring Abby’s disgruntled huff. “Shusha, Alpha, you can have me in a minute.” Luna leaned forward, pressing her lips against Abby’s, trailing her hand down over her breasts, tweaking one of the nipples. She pulled back before Abby could grab her hand and hold it to her breast. She took a deep breath and turned around on all fours, presenting for Abby.

Abby couldn’t stop the groan that was punched out of her chest when she saw Luna turn around and present for her. She leaned forward, immediately grabbing the girl’s hips, pulling her back into the bracket of her hips, and rubbing her clothed bulge against her sex. She growled when Luna jerked forward to escape Abby’s hands, and she tried to follow her, before being stopped abruptly by Luna.

“No.” Her voice was quiet but firm, and it worked, freezing Abby in place. “Abby, the back, the way you would have mated with your first omega mate.” She looked over her shoulder at Abby, relieved when the Alpha finally caught on to what she meant.

“Oh.” Abby could feel the heat crawl up her belly and breasts and burst into flame in her cheeks. She shook her head ruefully. She should have known what Luna meant. She nodded slowly, of course she had done this with Jake before, but only when he was in Heat. His heat had aided in their mating, and she hadn’t worried about hurting him, because his body adjusted itself to ready for breeding.

“I could hurt you,” she murmured, reaching out and running her fingers over the swell of the omega’s bottom. She bit her lip, trying to stifle the moan. She was no stranger to this, and yet it felt more exciting, almost taboo, filthy even than it ever had with Jake. This was not how female omegas mated, and yet she could feel her lungs pushing against her ribs, her heart pounding in her ears. She could barely hear Luna over the rushing of her blood.

“You won’t hurt me. I brought a jar with me,” Luna jerked her chin towards the outer room. “It’s in my bag.”

Abby nodded dumbly, not really hearing her, as she shuffled closer on her knees, her fingers digging into the curve of Luna’s bottom. She leaned down, dragging her tongue along the swell, smirking when Luna immediately slumped into a mount position.

“Aaaaaabby,” whined Luna, trying to ignore the feel of the Alpha’s hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of her bottom. “Jar. Bag. Now.”

Abby reluctantly pulled herself away from the omega, nodding again as she stumbled off the bed. Right. Bag. Jar. It took only a minute for her to rip the bag apart, dumping everything out in her haste to find the jar. And she returned only a moment later, jar clenched in her hand to find Luna still in a mount position, but this time with her hand between her legs.

She bit her lower lip hard at the sight, tempted to keep watching as Luna touched herself, but her cock was aching, and her teeth itched with the need to bite and claim. She crawled back up on the bed, behind the omega, setting the jar down next to her leg. She palmed the girl’s bottom, squeezing and massaging it, bending down and kissing the smooth, round flesh.

“Are you sure about this?” She ghosted lightly kisses along the small of her back, wanting to give her the chance to say no. “We don’t have to do anything?” She offered, even while her Alpha howled at the thought of being denied.

Luna groaned, her hand sticky with slick, as she rubbed her clit lightly, enough to make her skin tingle, but not enough to push her over the edge. “You aren’t getting out of mating me, Alpha,” she declared wiggling her hips slightly. “I want to feel you,” she whined, knowing it would be enough to make Abby stop questioning.

Abby shuddered, her mouth filling with saliva, her teeth itching. She reached down and squeezed her cock, trying to alleviate the pounding. She was worried she would cum too soon, and she knew she couldn’t simply blunder her way inside of Luna’s body.

She leaned down, flicking her tongue along the soft skin of her cheeks, before she pulled them apart slightly to gaze at the small starburst. She leaned down, flicking her tongue lightly against the starburst, smiling at the way it immediately tightened. She pressed the flat of her tongue against it, laving it gently, tickling it until the muscles began to relax. She used one hand to keep her open, while she continued to play with the starburst, coaxing it to relax, as she slowly increased the pressure.

She slid her other hand between Luna’s legs, her fingers pressing against Luna’s own, before she swatted them away. “Mine,” she growled, smirking when Luna removed her hand. Abby slid her fingers through Luna’s wetness, shivering at how slick and wet the girl was. She toyed lightly with her clit, coaxing it out from under it’s hood. She wondered what it would taste like, how it would feel against her tongue, and she vowed she would find out before the night was through.

She continued to press her tongue against Luna’s starburst, while playing with her clit, enjoying the way Luna pressed her bottom back into her. She groaned when her tongue suddenly slid inside of Luna, and she held still for a moment, before gently wiggling it and curling it while Luna humped back into her.

She reluctantly pulled back, dragging her fingers through Luna’s sex again before bringing her fingers to her bottom. She coated the strip between her cheeks with her fingers, smoothing the omega’s slick around her puckered entrance. She pressed one finger firmly, rumbling deep in her chest, when Luna relaxed and pulled the tip of her finger inside of her. She moved it carefully, rotating it gently, before she started pumping her finger in and out, Luna taking more of it inside each time she pushed back in.

“Is this ok?” She didn’t want to hurt the girl, and she needed to hear her tell her it was ok, that it felt good, that she still wanted Abby.

“Gaia, yes!” Luna whimpered and pushed back, taking more of Abby’s finger inside of herself. She shivered hard, her muscles twitching rapidly. She could feel the heat settling in her belly and flushing into her thighs and bottom. She could feel that itch deep inside of her bottom, and she needed Abby to fill her, to spill inside of her, bite her.

“I need more. You, Abby, please,” she groaned as she fisted the furs, stretching her back out, arching slightly, trying to coax Abby into giving her what she wanted.

Abby eased her finger out of Luna with a slight pop, wiping it on the furs before she reached down, tugging hurriedly at her underwear. She bumped into Luna, almost toppling the girl, while she struggled to get her underwear off, before she growled and tore them instead, yanking the remnants of fabric off herself and dropping them somewhere on the bed.

She grabbed the jar, breaking the seal and dipping her fingers inside. She pulled them out, rubbing them together, smiling at the silky smooth feel of the oil-like gel. She scooped a little more out, setting the jar aside. She fisted her cock, tugging on it lightly, the pre-cum spilling out of the head. She was so close too close. She rubbed the gel on her cock, groaning at the feel of it sliding against her hot skin. Once she had covered her cock in it, she wiped her hands on the fur, smiling ruefully, wondering just how one cleaned a fur of gel and cum and sweat.

She grasped Luna’s hips, pulling her back into the cradle of her thighs. She brushed kisses along her bottom, rubbing and massaging the round flesh, before fisting her cock again and pushing between Luna’s cheeks. She groaned at the pressure as she humped her hips, dragging her aching cock between her cheeks, before straightening and taking deep breaths.

“Are you ready?”

Luna groaned, opening her legs further, turning her face into the furs. “Yes, I want you inside of me. Now,” she growled.

Abby fisted the head of her cock, guiding the blunt head to Luna’s starburst. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she pressed forward slightly, watching in awe as the tip slowly sunk inside. She felt Luna stiffen, and she rubbed the girl’s lower back.

“It’s ok,” she cooed, rumbling deep in her chest, smiling when the omega relaxed. She pushed forward, feeling Luna automatically resist. “It’s ok, baby, push out for me. Push out, so I can sink inside,” she murmured, as she continued to rub her fingers along her lower back.

Luna realized what she meant immediately. She needed to open herself to Abby by pushing against her. She grunted and pushed, her spine tightening as she felt the head of Abby’s cock pop inside of her. She whimpered at the flash of pain, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the burning stretch.

Abby groaned in relief when she felt the head of her cock pop inside of Luna, knowing that the widest part was inside of her. She held herself still, waiting for Luna to adjust to the intrusion, but when the omega whimpered in pain, she felt her blood chill. She cursed under her breath, resting both hands on Luna’s hips, as she struggled to not immediately pull out.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok? Luna?” Worry dug at each word, and she felt her chest constrict in fear that she had hurt the omega. Her stomach roiled and her mouth soured when the omega didn’t reply.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry. I’m going to pull out. It’s ok,” she murmured, regret shadowing each word that tumbled past her lips, as she started to pull back.

“No! No, don’t.”

Abby froze, confusion knitting the skin around her eyes. She didn’t move, as she felt Luna suddenly clench around the head of her cock, tearing a gasp from her chest.

“Don’t pull out. It’s ok.” Luna chuckled, realizing she’d caused the Alpha distress. She reached back with her hand, her fingers fumbling in the air, until she felt Abby catch them. She squeezed Abby’s hand. “It’s ok. Promise. I want you to keep going. I just needed a moment.”

Abby nodded slowly, “tell me to stop if you need me too.” When the Omega nodded, she reluctantly released her hand, needing both of her own free. She grasped Luna’s hips and jogged her own forward, sinking a little more in Luna.

She pulled back just enough to push forward, soon picking up a gentle rhythm, as she thrust gently inch by inch inside of Luna, until she was flush with her bottom. She groaned at the feel of her entire cock buried inside of the girl’s tight heat. She shivered, her mouth watering as she felt the omega move, circling her hips.

Luna panted, her face pressed into the furs. Abby was buried inside of her, and she could feel every inch of her, pressing against her walls. She whimpered, as she clenched around her, feeling Abby throb inside of her. She’d never felt so full before, and she could feel the warmth spreading through her pelvis. She rocked her hips forward and then back, groaning at the feel of Abby’s hard cock twitching inside of her.

“Fuck me,” she muttered, anxious to feel Abby moving inside of her, wanting to feel the Alpha’s power behind each pump of her hips.

Abby groaned, her heart jack-hammering in her chest, sweat rolling down her chest and belly. She could feel the heavy pressure in her cock, and she knew she was going to cum. She grit her teeth, pulling back and pumping her hips, feeling the delicious heat pull her deep inside of the omega. She whined when she felt her cock pulse heavily, and she lost the battle, as her cock rippled and the pressure raced up her cock, to explode out the tip, sending spurt after spurt of cum deep inside of Luna’s ass.

She swore angrily, squeezing Luna’s hips as she jogged her own hips against the omega’s bottom, the heat zipping along her nerves, her muscles seizing as she came with a loud groan. “Damnit,” she snarled, shame licking at her nerves for having cum too quickly.

She slumped against Luna’s back, panting roughly as she pressed her face between the girl’s shoulder blades. She sat up, her cock still pulsing and twitching inside of Luna. She could feel the heat blossoming across her chest and face as the omega raised herself up on her hands and looked back at her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” her voice trailed off in embarrassment. “It’s just been so long…” she muttered, her gaze fixed on the girl’s bottom, her cock still buried deep inside.  
Luna smiled a little, not entirely surprised, but she melted a little as she craned her neck to gaze at her ashamed Alpha. “It’s ok,” she murmured. She pushed herself up on her knees, smiling when Abby’s arms immediately slid around her waist. “I’m sure you can think of a way to make it up to me,” she teased.

“Don’t pull out. Just stay how you are,” she directed as she pressed back into Abby, balancing her weight on her knees, keeping her bottom flush with Abby’s hips as she finally managed to sit back on Abby’s thighs.

Abby moaned a little as Luna moved in her arms, her muscles automatically clenching around her cock, which had barely softened. She wrapped her arms around her waist, helping guide her back into her lap. She pulled Luna firmly against her chest, enjoying the way her breasts pressed into the omega’s back, their moist skin sticking together. She nuzzled her face into her neck, licking and sucking the skin, her hand around her waist.

“I want you to bite me.” Luna turned her head, craning her neck so Abby could reach the gland under her ear and jaw. “Make me your’s.”

Abby growled, snuffling against Luna’s jaw. She snapped at the air just under her jaw, licking her lips and teeth. She could feel herself hardening fully inside of Luna, as she licked and sucked at the girl’s gland, feeling it swell against her tongue. She yearned to crush it in her teeth, but knew it would hurt more than she was willing to inflict upon the omega.

She slid her hand down Luna’s stomach to play in the wetness between her thighs. She could feel how hard the girl’s clit was, and she pressed against it causing Luna to jump in her arms and moan.

“Too much,” she panted, grasping Abby’s hand in her own. “I can’t take direct stimulation on my clit right now.” She guided Abby’s fingers around her clit in circles, before sliding Abby’s fingers down to her entrance. She released Abby’s fingers, to reach back and over her head, clasping her hands behind Abby’s head, and pulling the Alpha’s face firmly into her neck.

Abby groaned at the feel of Luna’s wetness against her fingers, she slid her fingers around Luna’s clit, careful not to touch it, before she slid her fingers up and down her sex firmly, dipping the tips of her fingers at her entrance, before pushing the tip of her finger inside.

“Like this?” she murmured against Luna’s salty skin, as she dragged her teeth across the girl’s swollen gland. She dipped her finger inside of Luna’s wet heat, shuddering at the way the girl whined and pressed down on Abby’s cock and finger. She jogged her hips upward as much as she could, not having enough room to gain any leverage, so she settled for rocking and rolling her hips, as she pumped her finger in and out of Luna’s tight sex, enjoying the wet velvet clenching around her finger.

Luna whimpered and ground her hips, rolling them, trying to match Abby’s rhythm. She groaned and grit her teeth, feeling the heat prickling across every inch of her skin. Her muscles twitched, and the heat gathered in a small, hot ball deep in her belly. She clenched around Abby’s cock, tempted to fall forward so Abby could fuck her, but too needy, to ready to cum to find the strength to move. It felt to good, Abby gently fucking her sex, while her cock throbbed deep inside of her.

She shivered as the Alpha dragged her teeth across her swollen gland, and her hands tightened around Abby’s neck, her chest heaving as she spit out the words, “Do it. Please. Do it.” She rolled her hips, the heat building and suddenly unfurling in waves that shook her frame. She sobbed as she clenched around Abby’s cock and finger, pulling her face tighter into her neck.

Her hips stuttered, and she mewled and whined, before squealing when she felt sharp teeth crush her gland, and dig deeply into the flesh of her throat. Her omega whirred, and she bucked her hips, her orgasm crashing through like an ocean storm, and she ground herself down on Abby, clenching and milking Abby’s cock, whimpering because the Alpha didn’t cum with her.

Abby snarled, her teeth crushing the girl’s gland, biting deeply into her flesh, tempted to tear into her. She humped her hips, as her thumb found the girl’s clit, grinding down on it as her victus flooded into her mouth. Her mind went blissfully blank as she drank her in, the copper tang biting at her tongue, her victus flooding her mouth with sun and brine, and she realized then it was ocean brine she could smell and taste. She swallowed her victus, her mind flooded with images she could feel but not recognize, and the ocean waves crashed in her ears, the birds cawing overhead as hot sand burned at her feet.

She swallowed until there was nothing left, and she pushed forward, tipping the omega, her omega, onto her knees, carefully letting the girl’s upper body press into the furs. She steadied herself carefully, feeling Luna still clenching around her as her orgasm plucked at her nerves. She smiled and pulled back, her cock slipping out of her bottom, before she pressed back in, quickly finding a smooth rhythm. She pumped in and out of Luna’s ass, slipping two fingers inside her sex from behind. She curled her fingers, pressing against her front wall, while her omega sobbed and shook.

She pushed her through the orgasm, pumping hard, her hips slapping against Luna’s bottom, her fingers stroking the walls of her sex, while Luna squirmed and writhed, begging and whimpering for more, her words mostly incoherent.

Abby grit her teeth, muscles trembling under the strain of holding back her orgasm, her pride refusing to allow her to cum until she’d made her omega cum again. She curled her fingers again, pressing them hard against the swollen spot on Luna’s front wall. She pumped her hips, sweat dripping down her belly, and with one more harsh thrust, and twist of her fingers, she felt Luna cum undone under her.

Luna groaned and wailed, the pressure inside too much, and she felt herself let go, her body trembling as she came hard around Abby’s fingers. She clench Abby’s cock as hard as she could, willing the Alpha to let go and cum with her. She could feel her orgasm spiral out from her clit, flushing deeply into her bottom, and settling like waves up her back.

“Please. Cum with me,” she sobbed, rubbing her face against the furs, her body over-sensitized, as she shook and trembled as the heat flooded her muscles.

Abby groaned, grinding her hips against Luna’s bottom, her fingers and hand soaked with the girl’s cum. She could smell her, salty and sweet, rich and ripe. She shook and pumped her hips one more time, her cock spasming and pumping, and she let go as the pressure surged through her aching cock, and she spurted deep inside of Luna, thick ropes of cum filling the omega’s ass.

She saw stars as she jerked her hips a few times, twisting her hips, the pleasure flooding her muscles, as she shook from her orgasm. She was vaguely aware of Luna suddenly sprawling beneath her, pulling Abby down with her.

Abby rumbled, her body draped along Luna’s, her softening cock still buried inside Luna. She slid her hands under the girl, carefully rolling them to the side so she was behind her. She snuffled against her neck, licking the blood and victus staining her neck. She hummed happily as her omega purred quietly.

After a few moments, she rolled onto her back, ignoring Luna’s whine. She sat up, her cock soft, her muscles warm and heavy. She pushed herself to the edge of the bed, drained, and wanting nothing more than to curl up with Luna and sleep. She stood and shuffled into the outer room to the basin of water on the floor near the fireplace. She dipped her fingers into the water, nodding quietly, glad it was warm. She grabbed a rag and soaked it, carefully wiping and cleaning herself off, before tossing the rag away. She grabbed another rag, soaking it thoroughly and walked back into the little room.

She stopped at the threshold, the humidity in the room taking her by surprise. She inhaled deeply, opening her mouth and letting the smells rush along her tongue. She could smell her their musk and sweat, cum. It smelled warm and familiar, and she shivered, before entering the room.

She reached out, smoothing Luna’s tangled hair back from her damp face. She kissed her on the cheek, smiling when the omega opened her eyes and smiled lazily up at her.

“Hey, I want to clean you up, ok?” When the omega nodded sleepily, she sat on the edge of the bed, rolling her onto her back. She dipped the wet rag between her legs, cleaning up the omega’s cum, before reaching underneath her and rolling her onto her belly. She couldn’t resist, and she leaned down, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her back.

“Part your legs for me, baby,” she murmured, her Alpha preening a little as the omega obeyed her immediately. She bit her lip, holding back the groan at the sight of her cum dripping out of the girl’s starburst. She gently parted her cheeks, running the wet cloth along her starburst, carefully cleaning it. She looked carefully, pulling a little at the girl’s cheeks so she could see better.

“What are you doing?” Luna raised herself up on her forearms, trying to look back at what Abby was doing, unsure why the Alpha seemed so interested at looking at her bottom.

“I’m checking to make sure I didn’t tear you or bruise you.” Abby bit her lip, relieved that nothing was torn.

Luna chuckled, “I’m fine, Abby. It felt good. Better than good. Now stop looking and come back to bed,” she ordered.

Abby grunted at her omega’s command, but obeyed anyway. She stood, stretching, looking around, her nose wrinkling when she realized they’d made a mess of the top fur. She looked around, spying the chest at the bottom of the bed. She flipped open the lid, smiling when she saw another fur. She pulled it out and closed the chest.

She tugged the fur off the bed, smiling at the grumbling omega who just lay there. Abby smirked and swatted the girl on the butt, “lift so I can change the furs.”

Luna yelped in surprise. The swat didn’t hurt, but it made her tingle, and she bit her lip wondering what Abby would think if she asked the Alpha to do it again. But instead she lifted herself off the fur, just enough to let Abby pull it off the bed, before collapsing on the fur beneath it. She yawned and whimpered, sleep pulling at her, but she wanted her Alpha first.

“Come back to bed, please? Hold me?”

Abby crawled back onto the bed, pulling the fresh fur with her. She settled behind Luna, pulling the omega back into her arms after settling the fur around them. She buried her face in the back of Luna’s neck, her arms around her, tracing lazy patterns over her belly.

“I want to bite you.”

Abby nodded, her cock twitching at the thought of Luna biting her, mating her. “Tomorrow.”

“Promise me Abby kom Floukru.” Luna held her breath, needing to hear the Alpha swear it, swear that this small, cold pain in her chest wouldn’t last, that their mating wouldn’t simply be one-sided.

“I promise, Luna kom Skaikru, I promise tomorrow we will be fully mated.” She licked and nuzzled at the soft skin of Luna’s neck, purring to ease her mate’s worry.

“Ok. Good. We need to get your birth tea whatever stuff…” mumbled the omega sleepily.

Abby chuckled and nodded, “Aye, we will get it soon. I want to fill your womb with seed, watch your belly grow round with it,” she growled, splaying her hand possessively over Luna’s belly. She sighed happily when she heard Luna whirr in contentment. She cuddled her to her chest, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy, so at peace.

She could feel sleep tugging at her, and she yawned, one last thought slipping past her lips before she followed her mate into sleep.

“I lied about not wanting more pups.”

*************************  
Raven yawned, opening her eyes to stare blearily at the ceiling. She wiggled her shoulders, stretching her arms over her head. She wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping, but her heat was still quiet for the moment. She could feel it in her bones, but it was itching at her. Yet.

She turned her head, looking for her mate, smiling when she spotted her sitting at the table. Naked. Deliciously naked. She bit her lip, as she let her gaze roam across the tall, lean Alpha, admiring her toned arms and legs, the tattoos running down one arm. She was bent over something on the table, her hair falling around her like a veil. But she kept raising her arm and then dipping it back down, then raising it again.

Raven leaned on her arms, raising her torso a little off the bed trying to get a better look. “Anya?”

Anya jerked her head up, her hair spilling across her face. She huffed, trying to blow it out of her eyes, before she wiped it away with one hand, shoving it behind her ears. “Sha, little omega?”

Raven rolled her eyes at the nickname, secretly pleased with how the name rolled off of Anya’s tongue. If any other Alpha had tried to call her such a thing, she would have thrown something at their head. Something heavy.

“What are you doing?”

Anya pushed herself up from the table, grabbing the object she was working on and bringing it with her to the bed. She sat on the bed, swinging her legs up, so she was sitting cross legged next to Raven. She held up Raven’s brace so she could see it.

Raven stared at her brace in surprise, although it looked different now. It took her a moment to realize that it was almost entirely encased in fur and leather. She watched curiously as Anya set it in her lap, and continued to sew the fur and leather along the metal bands.

“I don’t understand…”  
“Your brace...the metal bites into you. I’ve seen the wear marks on your pants, and the red marks on your skin. The fur on the inside of the bands will help cushion it, and the leather on the outside of the bands will help keep it from rusting and aging.” She held the brace up eyeing it carefully, as she examined her work, nodding her head, before threading the needle again with thin pieces of oiled leather.

Raven stared at her wide-eyed as Anya bent over the brace, continuing to sew the last pieces together. She blinked rapidly, her eyes burning, and she couldn’t help the sniffle that escaped her chest.

Anya jerked her head up, alarmed at the sound. She hastily set the brace and needled aside, pulling herself up to her knees and shuffling closer, enfolding her mate in her arms. She purred and rubbed Raven’s back, worried at the tears that she could feel dripping onto her chest.

“Shusha...shusha…” she cooed, kissing the top of Raven’s head. “What’s wrong, little omega?”

Raven sniffled and laughed, pressing her wet face into Anya’s neck, feeling foolish. “No one’s ever really done something like that for me before,” she murmured. “The only person who’s ever loved me was Finn and Clarke.” She shrugged, pressing her cheek to Anya’s chest. “And Finn only loved me when it was convenient.”

“And Clarke?” Anya asked carefully, trying not to grit her teeth. She couldn’t stop the pang of jealousy. She knew the two omegas were close. Very close.

“Clarke is mine,” muttered Raven. She looked up, seeing the flash of pain twisting Anya’s lips. She pulled Anya’s face down to her own, “Not like that, Anya. I promise. I love Clarke, and she loves me. I love her more than almost everyone…” she bit her lip, staring up at Anya, hoping she understood the rest of what she couldn’t say yet.

Anya stared down at her, her gaze roving the girl’s face, searching for reassurance, and when she found it she relaxed, nodding her head.

“She’s mine, but not like that. Not like how I’m your’s, and you are mine,” Raven sighed helplessly, not sure how to explain to her mate that Clarke had sacrificed for her, had always been there for her, how Clarke’s scent and warmth of her body comforted her, as only an omega can comfort another omega.

Anya nodded. She knew that omegas often forged a strong kinship, finding comfort in each other. She caressed Raven’s cheek with her fingers. “You’re mine, Raven. Mine to take care of, to protect…” she took a deep breath, her fingers trembling slightly against Raven’s cheek. She leaned her forehead against Raven’s, “...to cherish,” she finished quietly.

Raven sobbed relief, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. She wrapped both arms around Anya, pulling the Alpha down on top of her, her heart pounding harshly in her chest. Her hands clawed at Anya’s back trying to pull her tighter against her, willing the Alpha to understand the depth of what she felt.

“I love you,” she whispered.

************************  
Clarke sighed into Lexa’s mouth, enjoying the taste of the Alpha on her tongue. She hadn’t realized kissing the Alpha could be so sensual, so tender. She’d been delighted to realize that despite the Alpha’s tough persona, her cocky attitude, she could be warm and tender, and she loved kissing.

She swiped her tongue across Lexa’s lips, humming against the girl’s parted mouth. She dipped her tongue inside, tangling it with Lexa’s while she floated in her arms. Her legs kept bumping Lexa’s as they treaded water in the large steaming bath.

Lexa had been shocked to learn she couldn’t swim, had never been in water past her thighs. The Alpha had shaken her head, muttering about the dangers of not being able to swim. And Clarke had been disgruntled at first when the Alpha had wrapped her in a sheet and swept her off her feet and carried her out of their room and down the long hallway, ignoring Clarke’s entreaties to be put down. She grumbled the whole walk down the long hallway, but secretly was impressed that Lexa was able to carry her so far. The Alpha was slim, but she had more muscle than Clarke had realized.

And when Lexa had finally put her own her feet before an ornate door, waving the guards away, she’d gasped as soon as Lexa had ushered her inside. She hadn’t been prepared for the large pool of water, the steam gently rising off it. Lexa had informed her it was a natural hot spring, and they had built Ton DC around it. The surrounding rock was limestone, and it sloped downward gradually in the pool. It was seven feet at it’s deepest.

And now they were treading water, lips pressed against each other, kissing gently, lazily. But Clarke shuddered slightly at the feel of Lexa’s nimble fingers playing with her clit. She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, forcing the Alpha to kick sharply upwards with her legs to adjust for the added weight.

Lexa felt herself sink a little further into the water, and she kicked sharply, moving them towards the rock wall. She reached up, grabbing the limestone shelf with one hand, while she continued to play with Clarke’s clit, coaxing it out from it’s hood. Her cock was aching, and she reached down, fisting it tightly, and bringing it to Clarke’s entrance. She fitted the head against Clarke’s entrance, kicking upward, enough to slide the head in. Then she grabbed the shelf with both hands, jerking her hips upward, humming at the feel of her cock impaling Clarke. She breathed deeply, her mind clouding slightly at the feel of her tight heat sheathing her cock.

Clarke groaned and dropped her head down onto Lexa’s shoulder, her body shuddering, as she clamped down on Lexa’s cock. She pulled Lexa tighter into herself, lifting her head, and finding Lexa’s mouth with her own.

They continued to kiss for long moments, their tongues chasing each other, tangling and dueling. Clarke wasn’t surprised when Lexa didn’t pump her hips. She had quickly realized in the few short days since their mating, that the Alpha liked to be buried inside of her as much as possible, often without the need to pump and fuck. They had settled down to sleep at night more than once, with Lexa easing her mostly soft cock inside of Clarke, nestling herself in Clarke’s heat.

When she’d questioned the Alpha about it, she’d simply shrugged and muttered something about it being cold. When Clarke had pointed out that it wasn’t cold out, and was quite warm in the room, the Alpha had growled at her and suddenly tackled her to the bed, her long fingers finding all of Clarke’s ticklish spots along her ribs. Clarke had howled and laughed wrestling with the Alpha, pinning her to the bed, gazing down into soft green eyes as the Alpha rumbled deep in her chest. And she’d found herself falling a little bit in love with the normally stoic Alpha who gazed at her like she was the most beautiful omega in the world when she thought Clarke wasn’t looking; and who blushed when Clarke caught her gazing wistfully at her.

She brushed Lexa’s wet hair out of her face, letting her thumbs caress her cheekbones, enjoying the feel of Lexa inside of her. They floated there for endless moments, and Clarke wished for it to never end.

************************  
Luna groaned as she leaned back on her hand, her other other hand buried in Abby’s hair as she widened her legs further, and pulled Abby’s face tighter into her dripping sex. The Alpha may have expressed worry that she was a novice at this type of loving, that she had never pleasured a woman before, but Luna couldn’t figure out why the Alpha had been worried about it.

She whimpered and pushed her hips further off the bed, barely able to formulate a coherent thought as she watched Abby’s face between her thighs. Every now and then the Alpha looked up at her, perhaps checking to see if she was doing it right, and every time, Luna smiled and nodded her head. Her gaze fixed upon the mating bite on Abby’s neck, and her mouth watered as she remembered biting and draining Abby’s gland, while her hand was wrapped around the Alpha’s cock.

She raised her hips, pressing them into Abby’s face, desperate for release, desperate for the Alpha’s hot tongue to tip her over the edge, but the Alpha had already figured out how to hold her on the edge of release, and it was obvious she was taking great pleasure in denying Luna. She growled and tugged on Abby’s hair, her eyes widening when the Alpha growled back, louder and deeper. The vibrations against her clit almost made her cum, and the Alpha must have realized it, because her eyes narrowed, and she cut of her growl abruptly.

Luna whined, tugging on Abby’s hair, hoping to make her growl again, but Abby was proving to be more stubborn than she realized. “Please, Abby, please. I need to cum.”

Abby pulled back, sitting on her heels, her arms still wrapped around Luna’s thighs. “No. You don’t cum until I tell you,” she smirked at the whining omega, enjoying the power play. She licked her lips, enjoying the thick taste on her tongue. The girl’s slick was slightly sweet, but heavy with brine that was intoxicating, and it made her shiver.

She blew air across Luna’s exposed clit, before leaning back in, and circling it with her tongue, careful not to put direct pressure on it. She flicked it lightly, before retreating, flattening her tongue against the girl’s sex and dragging her tongue between her inner lips. She pressed her face more firmly between her legs, suckling and kissing her sex, admiring how it flushed a deep red. She sucked on her feathered inner lips, pulling them into her mouth, and laving them with her tongue while Luna groaned and humped against her.

She dipped her tongue in her entrance, gathering her juices, before pushing her tongue, but realizing she couldn’t get deep enough in this position. She sat back on her heels, looking up at Luna.

“Lay back on the bed,” she ordered, and once her omega had complied, she lifted Luna’s legs up onto her shoulders, shuffling forward a little on her knees. She winced, unused to the pressure on her knees, but she ignored it, eager to taste her omega again, feel her fall apart under her tongue.

She leaned in, kissing the puffy lips that had furled open. She smiled and pushed up with her shoulders, sliding her hands under Luna’s bottom, and tugging her a little closer to the edge of the bed. She licked and sucked at her sex, pushing her tongue inside of her, groaning at the way Luna clenched around her tongue. She wished she could reach deeper, and she imagined what it would feel like to push her cock into the girl’s hot, velvet sex. She felt her cock clench, and a small spurt of pre-cum slide down the lenght.

She reached down and slowly pumped her cock, trying to relieve the ache, but only making it worse. She wiggled her tongue inside of Luna, gathering up her juices, slurping messily against her. She licked her sex, sliding her tongue up and down the length, circling her clit, before sucking it into her mouth. She grabbed Luna’s trembling thigh, holding it against her shoulder, while she suckled her plump clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

She continued to pump her cock lazily, feeling the pressure building at the root of her length. She could feel Luna bucking and whining, her small gasps and cries reaching her ears. She could see her hands grasping at the furs, while she begged and pleaded.

“Pl-please, Abby,” she sobbed, her pants catching in her chest, barely able to hold back the tide of her orgasm licking at the edges of her body and mind. “Please,” she growled, tears in her voices, as she twisted her hips, trying to pull herself away from Abby’s insistent tongue, but pushing herself further into Abby’s mouth at the same time. She could feel the heat gathering at the base of her spine, her muscles clenching in anticipation.

She was dizzy, her mind foggy, as she humped her hips, sweat dripping down her body. “Abby,” she whined, the buzzing in her ears growing louder as the tingle in her clit grew harsher and hotter.

“Cum for me,” Abby muttered, finally taking pity on the girl. She scraped her teeth over the omega’s clit, hoping it wasn’t too mean, but she was immediately rewarded with gloss spilling over her chin, and she grinned, grinding her tongue into Luna’s clit before having mercy on her, and slipping her tongue down to her entrance, pushing in, and licking up as much of the girl’s slick as she could.

Luna arched her back, every muscles tightening as her orgasm hit with crushing force, the heat spiraling up her spine to shimer and rock at the base of her skull. She slammed her hips back down on the furs, her vision fading to black, as she floated quietly, unaware of Abby’s soft whispers, hands on her belly, and warm kisses along her neck.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she was wrapped up in Abby’s arms, the Alpha’s face pressed into her neck, a fur covering them both. “Wha-what happened?” she husked, her voice hoarse, her tongue thick.

“I think you blacked out.”

Luna looked up at Abby, who was grinning down at her smugly, teeth showing. Luna rolled her eyes, “Pretty proud of yourself, huh, Alpha?”

Abby chuckled, her eyes glinting. “I am.”

Luna hummed, burrowing in Abby’s arms, warm, happy and content.

“Abby?”

“Yes?”

“About those pups you actually want…” 

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts?


End file.
